Listen to My Heart Beat
by AzNeRd
Summary: Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale get paired up for their school's spring show. What will happen between the two music prodigies? Is it for better or for worse? And in the end... Will they regret ever meeting? All-human. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

**A/N: **Thanks for checking out my story! This is my first Twilight fanfic, so feel free to point out any OOCness or any flaws

Enjoy!

* * *

Alice Cullen stood in front of her bathroom's mirror. Her dark hair was past her shoulders in luscious and thick waves. Taking a deep breath, she pressed a had to the mirror then the other. Chocolate brown eyes bore into the reflection, conflict deep within them.

It was the last day of Spring Break. School started once more tomorrow. Alice and her two older brothers, Edward and Emmett, all went to Forks High School. She was a sophomore, Edward was a junior, and Emmett was a senior. They were as close knit as siblings could get. They always confided with each other when it came to decision-making. But not this time.

Alice hands barely shook as she pulled them away from the mirror. She threaded her fingers through her hair, savoring the feel of it. It was probably the last time for a long time she'd be able to do it. Alice was tired of it though. They could take her as she really was. If they couldn't accept her, it was their problem.

Taking the scissors into her grasp, Alice raised them into the air. She took a lock of hair and held it by the scissors. Snip. Snip. She watched as the strands of hair fall to the floor. Snip. Snip. More strands followed. Snip. Snip. She knew there was no going back now. Alice gripped the scissors tighter and continued her hair cut. Snip. Snip. She was a different person now.

A knock resounded off her door as she set the scissors down.

"Alice, better go to sleep soon," her mother's, Esme's, voice called through the door. "You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, mom!" Alice called back in her usual, perky voice. "I'm just going to shower first."

"That's fine. Good night, honey!"

"Night," Alice replied softly, but she knew her mom still heard it. Stripping her clothes, she ran the water and waited for it to warm up. She started back at the mirror once more. She hadn't had her hair so short since she was ten. Steam filling the bathroom, she stepped into the hot water. She watched as it washed away the hair that had stuck to her skin.

Alice finished her shower quickly. She dried her hair and slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The sixteen year-old slipped under the covers of her bed and snuggled into them. Her hand reached up to touch the tips of her hair. The hair that barely brushed past the nape of her neck. A simple yet stylish pixie cut.

Closing her eyes, Alice lulled herself into a light slumber.

When she woke up, sunlight seeped through her linen curtains. She let out a long yawn as she stretched her hands over her head. She glanced at the clock and saw she had plenty of time to get ready. Hopping out of bed with her usual energy, she skipped to her closet. She tore through her clothes mercilessly until she found what she wanted.

Slipping out of her pajamas, Alice put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank. She placed an unbuttoned, purple and black plaid shirt on top of the tank with the sleeves scrunched to her elbows. To finish off the ensemble, she put on a black knit scarf and a pair of black Chucks. She grinned at her reflection and pranced down the stairs.

"Good morning, my wonderful family!" Alice sang as she waltzed into the kitchen. The only two people present were her parents. Esme stood at the stove, flipping pancakes while her father, Carlisle, sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. Carlisle noticed her first.

"A-Alice, your hair," her father couldn't help but say. He recovered quickly and a genuine smile placed itself on his face. "It looks lovely, little bit."

"It does," Esme agreed softly when she turned around. She set down the plate of pancakes before caressing her daughter's face. "It's nice to see you with you short hair again, darling."

"Little bit with short hair?" Emmett practically cheered as he stormed the kitchen with Edward hot on his trail.

"Give it back, Emmett!" Edward yelled in frustration. He paused then sent a smile to his sister. "It looks good, Alice." She smiled her thanks.

"Guys, listen to this," Emmett grinned maliciously, waving a piece of paper around. "Eddie here wrote this for your best friend, Alice."

"Bella?" the youngest sibling snickered.

"Alice!" Edward frowned, his face reddening.

"Your eyes are like pools of chocolate like your silky strands of hair," Emmett recited with cheesiness. "Why, Edward, I had no idea you were such a poet," he teased his younger brother.

"Yes, you should become world-famous," Alice continued the teasing. Edward's face looked like a cherry as he was about to explode.

"Eat," Esme chided quickly before Edward snapped. "Fluffy pancakes with blueberries and strawberries. Eat up." All the siblings mumbled a reply before sitting down.

"What made you cut your hair, Alice?" Carlisle asked kindly, puncturing a piece of pancake. He ate it politely.

"That's for me to know and you all not to," Alice wittily answered.

"If you say so, little bit," Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. "Hurry up though. We'd better leave soon if we want good parking."

"You make it seem like someone would be dumb enough to take our parking spot," Edward joked. He nicely took all the plates and place them in the sink. "Let's go, Emmett. Are we picking up Rosalie?"

"When do we not?" Alice snorted. Emmett shook his head no to Edward's question, knowing the teasing that was about to come. "Oh wait. I know. When she wants to drive her snazzy convertible instead of riding in your jeep."

"I'd pick a convertible over the jeep any day," Edward grinned.

"That's just because you like to drive fast," Alice rolled her eyes. She picked up her backpack. "Now, come on. Let's go."

They pulled up to the school twenty minutes later. Girls began to come in waves towards Emmett and Edward. Alice leaned against their car, smiling in amusement. Eventually, Rosalie sent all the girls that were interested with her boyfriend away. Alice took that as her own cue to weave her way through the girls. When she managed to get out, she scanned the school's courtyard for her best friend.

"Alice!" the said girl called.

"Bella!" Alice cheered, tackling her best friend with a hug. Bella had known Alice since middle school and was the only person outside of her family to know why she grew out her hair. Bella had always been so down to earth, so Alice already knew she would know why she cut her hair.

"I love your hair, Alice."

"Thanks," Alice giggled. "Emmett and Edward's fan girls didn't notice obviously. I don't think Rosalie did either. She was too busy yelling at the fan girls."

"As usual!" Bella laughed. "Wanna go to the music room now?" Alice nodded and skipped ahead of her friend.

Music was Alice's true passion. She wouldn't call herself a prodigy, but others would. She could play the violin, the guitar, and the drums. She had the voice of a tough, yet loving angel. No one could argue that anyone was better than Alice in all of the music classes. But Alice wasn't so sure.

There was Jasper Hale, Rosalie's younger brother who was a junior. He had wavy blocks of golden hair and a pair of topaz eyes that were always somewhat dark. He was quiet and studious, so most people didn't seem to hang around him. The only people Alice had seen hang around him were his sister and a few juniors like Angela.

Her freshman year, Alice had wanted to check out the music room and its instruments. Wearing a hoodie and jeans, her hair in a messy braid, fourteen year-old Alice had crept through the empty halls of the school, an hour and a half before school started. She navigated her way through the maze called Forks High until she finally stumbled upon the music room. But coming from it was a sweet tinkling sound. Unable to help herself, Alice had crept closer to the door until her ear was pressed against it.

The placid tune echoed from a piano Alice figured out. The music though, was dulled through the door. She wanted to hear the beauty at its best. Guessing it'd be safe to just open the door a little bit, Alice did so. She poked her head in and saw him. Jasper Hale. His head bent over the keys, his golden lock shadowing his face. Her wore a white button-down and jeans, looking seemingly like an angel.

Abruptly, he stopped playing. He had sensed her presence long ago, but had finally decided to acknowledge it. Getting up sharply, he whipped his stare to her hunched form. Her brown eyes were wide with innocence and pure curiosity. He glided over to her and knelt in front of her.

Alice couldn't move. She merely stared in awe. He leaned closer and closer to her, his hands now resting on her petite shoulders. Alice felt his lips ghost over hers and gave a sharp intake. Jasper smirked and remained where he was.

"Leave," he had whispered. "Don't watch me."

Unsure of what else to do, Alice nodded mutely before speeding away.

That day still haunted the Cullen. During their first period music class together, she would always steal secretive glances at him. They had talked together since then, but it was conversation that seemed were always forgotten; like they never happened. Alice couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

Everyone was wrong. Someone was better than her. And it was Jasper Hale.

* * *

1,714 words. I hope you liked it, and I'd love to hear what you thought, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: **Hey there! So sorry for the mix-up! I hope you like this chapter. You finally get to see a conversation between Alice and Jasper.  
Special thanks to: Issabela, Lil. Miss. Fang., ktaustgen! Thanks for reviewing guys! Cookies for all of you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jasper lazily let his fingers trail across the piano keys as he watched the new student prance around the room, singing a song by Alicia Keys.

"Some people want it all," the new girl sang. Her voice was lovely. He couldn't deny that. Her voice wasn't raw though. Not like that Cullen's. He wasn't even sure why she came to his mind.

"Stop," Jasper demanded softly. His fingers froze, silencing the music as they hovered over the keys. "I'm tired of playing. I'll be in the library." What a lie, he snidely remarked inside his head. He never got tired of playing the piano. He was just tired of play for _her._

"Thank you for playing for me anyways, Jasper!" the new girl said breathlessly with a devilish smile. He couldn't place her name though. What was it? He knew it started with an m. Was it Maya?

"Am I free to go now..."

"Maria," she supplied, still smiling.

"Maria," Jasper tested the name, and he didn't like it. "Goo day." With that, he swept from the room like a golden shadow. He wasn't exactly in a perky mood. His morning practice had been interrupted by that flirtatious, pompous new girl. It had bothered him a lot that someone like her had made him stop his practice to help her. Not like Cullen. She had simply watched from afar and listened in a respective hated to admit it, but she was almost cute. Almost.

"Sorry," a familiar voice apologized as Jasper bumped into them. He looked down and saw Cullen herself. He nearly did a double take though. She looked different- it was her hair. Her hair was short in a pixie cut. It was no longer in long, dark waves. "Hello, Jasper!" Alice greeted chirpily.

"Alice Cullen," Jasper said the name as a statement rather than a greeting. The pair stood there for a moment in utter silence. She looks good, Jasper thought. He couldn't recall ever seeing her hair short in her two years of high school. It had always been long from the day he saw her.

"I'm heading over to the library, and I'd like to find a few books before school starts. Would you like to join me?" Alice asked kindly, her face a pure ray of sunshine.

"I was heading over there anyways," Jasper shrugged. He tugged on his backpack sheepishly at the thought of walking with a girl he had an actual interest with. That was completely platonic.

"Great!" Alice cheered. "Come on then!" She wrapped her delicate fingers around his wrist and gently pulled on it. When she realized what she had done, she quickly released him with a blush rising to her cheeks. "We'd better go now," she mumbled, strolling ahead.

Jasper couldn't help but smile as he followed the girl down the hall. He shamelessly analyzed her body with appreciation. She was lithe, yet she wasn't an elf of any sort. The way she held herself was much more graceful. He finally decided on what she was. Alice Cullen was simply a pixie. Like her hair.

"Ms. Gracie should be here already," the pixie told him conversationally as she opened the doors to the library. "Since she's the librarian and all, but sometimes I get here before her. I bet you do too, but you're always in the music room. Speaking of the music room, why aren't you there today? Not that it's my business, but I was just-"

"Curious?" Jasper finished her rant with a charming smirk. "You are always curious, Ms. Alice Cullen."

"Do you always have to say both my first and last name?" his pixie scowled. Wait, his pixie? Where the hell had that come from? He shook his head warily before grinning at her.

"They sound good together. Is it a crime to say both?"

"Jasper," Alice sighed in exasperation. "Why don't you go do what you came here to do and leave me alone?"

"Well, I have no particular reason to be here," Jasper smiled like the devil. "I came here because the music room is occupied this morning."

"But everyone knows you practice in the music room before school starts," Alice pointed out, prancing off to a more secluded part of the library. Jasper glanced around them. They were the only two around except for Ms. Gracie. He decided to chase after her to continue their discussion.

"The new girl was there," he explained calmly as she skimmed through the books. "I would've left sooner, but she asked me to stay and play the piano for her song. Being a gentleman, I couldn't flat out deny her."

"Then you should've been around the bush," Alice hotly retorted. She plucked a book off the shelf and pushed past him. Jasper grinned at her retreating figure. Was he imaging it, or was she jealous?

"Alice!" he called quietly after her. He easily caught up to her by jogging. He grasped her wrist much like how she did to his earlier. "I though we could actually continue to talk like civilized people."

A moment passed.

"You suck at trying to make things better," Alice giggled softly, her sweet laughs echoing throughout the silent library. "If I had been anyone else, I would've found that offending. Saying 'continue to talk _like_ civilzed people' implies the person you're talking to isn't civilized."

"What are you? A psychologist?" Jasper let out a low chuckle, resting an arm against the wall Alice had paused in front of. He realized their positions and grinned. It was a scenario that would happen between a couple. Then a normal couple would kiss from their positions. But they obviously didn't. Part of him almost wished they did. Almost. "What made you decide to talk to me today?" Jasper inquired, breaking the quiet stillness.

"Would it be strange to say that you appeared more approachable today?" Alice answered his question with on of her own. He smiled at her thought and nodded his head. "Too bad!" she smiled back. "It's true!"

"Then why bother asking?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow, thoroughly intrigued by her childishness. "Why not just state it as a fact instead of as a question?"

"That makes life boring!" Alice explained, yawning mockingly.

"I can't imagine anything being boring in Alice Cullen's life," Jasper teased.

"Believe it or not, things can get boring when you have two older brothers that almost all girls swoon over in any place at any time, a handsome doctor as a father that women repeatedly hit on, and a housewife mother that's just the perfect and nicest person to know." She finished summing up the description of her family with a cheeky grin that had a slight mischievous hint to it. "Does your life ever get boring, Jasper?"

Before he could answer, the bell rang. Both looked shell-shocked at how quickly time had passed when they talking. Alice didn't want to go. She knew when they did depart, they'd act like this whole conversation never happened. She didn't want that. Jasper on the other hand was ready for some normality in his life. Alice was exquisite, but far too unpredictable for his taste. Yet, he couldn't lie that he wasn't attracted to her.

"I'll see you in first period, Alice Cullen." Jasper bid his farewell with a short bow and smirk. He spun on his heels and calmly strode out of the library, feeling her scorching stare on his back. As he made his way to music class, Jasper Hale couldn't get the little pixie out of his mind. If it had been anyone else, he would've been annoyed. For once, he was somewhat happy to have someone on his mind.

* * *

1,353 words. I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter we finally get a move on with the plot. I'm aiming for at least ten reviews before I update again. I already have my three amazing reviewers that I mentioned earlier, now, I just need four new people! It's a piece of cake.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't Twilight, nor do I own 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. They brighten my day and make me smile. Here's a special shout-out to those of you who actually reviewed; thanks to: .Fang, Luna Carole, The Empath, and friendsrox12!

Enjoy.

* * *

Alice entered the music room after checking out her books. She was surprised to see Jasper wasn't there yet. Besides her, the only other two people in the room were Angela and another girl she didn't recognized. Then she remembered Jasper had said there was a new girl.

The girl was a bit tall, yet incredibly slim. She had golden skin that balanced out her curly brown hair which framed her face like a pretty picture. She sat at the piano, talking rather excitedly to Angela. Alice noted she wore washed out skinny jeans and a red blouse that had quite a bit of cleavage.

"Alice!" Angela smiled. The two weren't all that close, but they still liked hanging out with each other. "This is Maria Silva. She just moved here from California."

"Nice to meet ya!" Alice greeted, all smiles as she skipped over to the piano. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you too," Maria smiled as well, but Alice didn't like how she smiled almost cruelly at her. "Angela tells me you're the best performer in our first period."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Alice said, blushing darkly. "Jasper is extremely talented like me. He's possibly even better."

"Thank you, but you shouldn't sell yourself short, Ms. Alice Cullen," Jasper said as he calmly strode into the room.

"Hi again, Jasper!" Maria greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, Mr. Jasper Hale," Alice retorted mockingly.

"Jasper, we beat you to the music room," Angela stated with furrowed eyebrows. Confusion shone brightly through her glasses as she frowned. "What took you so long?"

"I was walking from the library, and ran into Rosalie. We had to discuss a few things," Jasper calmly explained.

"Why were you at the library?" Angela continued to pester and question.

"To give Maria her privacy," he answered smoothly. Alice watched the ongoing conversation with mild amusement. She knew he had lied by the way his eyebrow had twitched almost unperceptibly. "If you keep nagging me," he began to say, "you'll sound like a horrid wife, Angela." Jasper grinned at his friend's scowling expression.

"Like anyone would marry you!" Angela spat jokingly. "Alice, I'm sorry you have to see him so- so-"

"Charming?" Jasper filled in.

"You wish," Angela rolled her eyes.

"Incorrigible," Alice corrected.

"Percisely," Angela nodded. Both girls giggled while Jasper merely glared at them and Maria looked at him sympathetically.

"Alice!" Bella called as she walked into the room. "Sorry for ditching you, but I had to help Jessica with trigonometry."

"It's okay, Bella. I went to the library."

Bella realized there were three other people in the room, and blushed slightly. "Hi, Angela. Hi, Jasper." She tilted her head to the side when she saw Maria. "Hi there. I'm Bella." She walked forward and  
tripped over a chair. Alice with her quick reflexes made it to her side in a flash and caught her. "Sorry, Alice," Bella apologized in a mumble with her face burning a dark red.

"Anytime." Alice flashed a grin and helped her friend her balance. "There's nothing wrong with being a little clumsy."

"Except when your friend is as graceful as can be," Bella countered.

"Well, Bella," Alice tutted, wagging a finger at her friend. "You see, we balance each other out."

"Or tip each other off," Jasper snickered under his breath. Alice knew she was the only one who heard and sent him a glare.

"Little bit!" Emmett called as he sprinted into the room with a grin. "Rosalie wants you to sing a song for us."

"I don't know..." Alice felt her face turn dark red once more as she felt all eyes on her, including Rosalie's when she walked in. "But I guess one song before class couldn't do any harm. What should I sing though?"

"Talking to the moon," Rosalie suggested. "Emmett tells me you've been practicing."

"Not much," Alice shrugged. "Okay then. I'll do that song." She leaped over to the piano and situated herself. Everyone crowded around her, but it didn't bother her. Slowly, her fingers began to dance across the keys, eliciting a sweet yet sorrowful tune

"I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away. I want you back... I want you back," Alice began to sing, her voice raw with emotion. "My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand. You're all I had. You're all I had."

Jasper felt himself drifting closer to her. He moved around the piano and sat beside her on the bench. He looked around and was mesmerized by her look of beauty and concentration. Her short strands of hair complimented her large brown eyes, shining with compassion.

"At night when the stars light up my room," she continued to sing. "I sit by myself, talking to the-"

"Ahem," the music teacher, Mr. Foster, coughed. "As much as I liked that performance, Ms. Cullen, I do believe class will be starting soon."

"I'm so sorry," Alice apologized with a sarcastic smirk. "I guess I have the wrong definition of music class." She hopped up from the piano bench with a bounce to her step. "I'll try not to do it again, Mr. Foster."

"Thank you for the sincere apology, Ms. Cullen," Mr. Foster scoffed. He sent a smile to the group of kids though. "I have a surprise for you all, so take a seat at one of the tables." They nodded then did so. There were four seats to a table. Alice chose a table in the right back and plopped herself in a chair. Naturally, Bella sat next to her. It wasn't long before Rosalie and Emmett sat with them too. At the left back table, Jasper, Angela, Maria and Edward sat.

Alice quirked an eyebrow at her brother's interesting seat choice. He usually sat with others, never Jasper. Group by group, more students filed into the music room and chose their own seats. By the time the bell rang, every seat was filled. Every student knew you should never be late to Mr. Foster's class.

"Well, as you all know, our spring show is coming up," Mr. Foster announced. This was met with groans and cheers. Blatantly ignoring the responses, he continued, "And to make it more interesting, I've picked a partner for each of you based on your skills to perform with for the show." Everyone just about flipped and began whispering to each other. "I'll assume you want to know them now." The teacher was met with glares. He coughed uncomfortably.

"First off, Rosalie and Emmett," he announced. Emmett merely smirked and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Edward and Bella." The two blushed. "Angela and Eric. Patricia and Stephen. Jessica and Mike. Maggie and Trey. Maria and James. Brett and Kayla. And lastly, Alice and Jasper."

* * *

**A/N: **1,168 words. Whoever reviews get a daring pixie to sing for them and a dashing Hale to tease. Aiming for 12 reviews. I love feed back, so... Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: **I'm back! Special thanks to the following for reviewing: Chrissy, .Fang, Katie, Tilli Roxs, Luna Carole! In this chapter, you get to have a good laugh (: I hope you like it, so...

Enjoy.

* * *

Jasper smirked in amusement as he watched Alice blush darkly while Maria looked like she wanted to punch something. No, better yet, she looked like she was about to murder someone. He leaned back with his  
arms crossed, still smirking. He glance over at his partner's brother; Edward. His face was a fading red from the announcement that his partner was Bella. Edward met his gaze, a protective glint in his brown eyes.

"Congratulations, Edward," Jasper said to him deviously. "You finally get a chance to put your moves on Bella." Edward's face flared up in a prominent red color. Jasper laughed, tilting his head back slightly. He looked back to Alice. She met his eyes and looked away quickly, her blush coming back. "I'm just teasing you, Cullen!"

"Bella and I are just friends." Edward stated with such a straight face, Jasper couldn't help but start laughing again. "Jasper!" The Hale couldn't stop laughing, resulting in Edward flushing out of embarrassment and anger. "What's so funny, Hale?"

"Your straight face," Jasper explained between laughs as he slowly regained his composure. "It was far too serious not to laugh at."

"Being serious isn't something to laugh at," Edward growled.

"Whatever you say," Jasper shrugged nonchalantly, changing his attention to their teacher.

"Today and tomorrow will be spent choosing two songs that you'll be perform together." Mr. Foster watched as some of the students faces fell and others brightened. He had purposely chosen their partners according to their skill, compatibility, and over-all. "If you and your partner wish, you may work together after or before school hours. That is all. Get with your partner and start. Come to me with any questions. Go."

Jasper watched Alice hesitantly get up and walk towards him. In her arms was a small black binder for her music and songs, her black backpack with neon colors splatter-painted on her back. She reached him and sat next to him with a soft smile. She leaned over and her hand hovered danerously close to his pants' zipper. His eyes widened. With a devilish grin, Alice plucked the pencil Jasper always had in his front pocket away from him.

"Now, let's get to work, shall we?" Alic tapped his pencil against her chin with her face scrunched up in deep thought. "We have to sing these songs together, so-"

"Talking to the moon," Jasper interrupted. She glared at him. "What? I'm suggesting a song. You sang it well before Mr. Foster made you stop." A blush sprouted from her cheeks as she looked away from him to scribble the song title in her binder.

Jasper lifted the cover of the binder from the table and chuckled at how it was decorated. It was a picture of her family. Alice was in the center, her hair still long, wearing a deep green satin sundress and smirking as innocently as she could as it appeared she was trying to hold back her laughter. To her left, there was Emmett and Edward. Edward's pastel yellow button-down was half untucked. His face contorted as he seemingly yelled at Emmett. Emmett on the other hand was still crisp and clean in his navy blue button-down, but he had something dangling from his fingertips. He felt himself squint then laugh. It was a picture of none other than Bella Swan. Jasper assumed Emmett had stolen the picture from his brother and was now taunting him about it. To Alice's right, Carlisle and Esme Cullen stood. Carlisle, in his lavender button-down, looked stressed as his arms were in the middle of scrunching up his sleeves. Esme wore a matching-colored blouse and had a comforting hand on her husband's arm. She wore a small smile like she was telling her husband to shake it off and that kids will be kids.

"That is quite a family you've got, Alice," Jasper commented as he pointed to the picture and let out a low whistle. "And how does Edward have a picture of Bella?"

"I took the picture of Bella about three years ago," Alice laughed. "And my family took that picture over the break." She set her pencil down and leaned back, a dreamy smile tweaking at the corners of her lips. "I remember what Edward was yelling at Emmett too. I'd tell you, but there were too many profanities."

"Edward curses?" Jasper inquired in shock.

"Only when Emmett says thing like 'what do you do with this picture, Eddie? Practice your make-out sessions with it?' and some other stuff I'd rather not say," Alice giggled. Jasper pictured the two brothers bickering, using those words. A moment later, he burst out laughing. "Hush, Jasper," she scolded, lightly whacking him in the arm. "Everyone's looking at you like you're some madman." He stopped laughing and took in her red face along with everyone else's puzzled expression.

"Hi there." He flashed a charming smile. "Can I help y'all with something?" he asked, his southern heritage prominent. Almost all of them looked away in embarrassment, but Maria kept her gaze set on them. "Ms. Silva, is something bothering you?" The girl looked just about ready to explode when James, her partner, tugged on her sleeve. He growled something that made her sit down, but did not let her relax.

"You are just too much, Jasper," Alice snickered into her hand. "You made over half the class flush in embarrassment. I don't know about you, but I think of that as a tough feat to beat."

"It's the southern charm, ma'am," Jasper winked, letting his southern accent flow freely through his words. "I grew up in Texas 'til I was eleven. The accent tends to come with the territory."

"I haven't left Forks once," she sighed. "Unless you count a camping trip into the woods." She paused and stifled a laugh. "Now that was an entertaining weekend!"

"Just the sound of it seems amusing," Jasper chuckled. "But back to our songs. We have 'Talking to the Moon'. What else? That's a pretty melancholy song, so our other one should be more upbeat." He watched the pixie make note of this in her binder. "Any ideas come to mi-" The bell cut him off. "Can we discuss after school arrangements during lunch?" She looked hesitant, so he grinned with all his southern charm oozing through it.

"Sure, Jasper. I need to go to trig. I'll see you at lunch." Alice gathered her things and sped out of the room, tossing a quick grin at him. Jasper watched her with a smirk. It was just Alice, he told himself. But if that was true- that it was just Alice. Why was he so nervous and excited at the same time?

* * *

**A/N: **1,161 words. I hope you liked it and review! I'm aiming for about 5-8 more reviews before I update again. Whoever reviews gets to sing a song of their choice with Jasper and Alice! And those of you who don't... you'll have to get stuck listening to Maria sing. Beware. And review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's the update y'all have been waiting for (:  
Special shout-out to the following who reviewed: Guest, Guest, .Fang, Guest, Jessie Alice!

Enjoy.

* * *

Alice fidgeted in her seat while Bella avidly talked to her. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the cafeteria for any sign of golden hair that belonged to a certain male Hale. While she continued her search, many people came up to her and complimented the hair cut she got. Absentmindedly, she thanked each and every person. Her thanks were very enthusiastic, but they weren't entirely as enthusiastic as they could've been because her mind was a little preoccupied.

"Guess who," a husky voice whispered into her ear as two hands covered her eyes.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped, jumping and swatting his hands away. "You are so annoying!" She couldn't help but laugh though. She felt even more exceptionally happier now that Jasper had made his appearance. She didn't know why. Jasper chuckled and slid into the chair next to her, making Bella take notice to him. When he first came, she had been too busy listening to Jessica brag about having Mike as her partner, since she could tell Alice wasn't listening.

"Hi, Jasper," Bella greeted meekly while Jessica practically exclaimed, "Hey, Jasper!"

"Bella, Jessica, pleasure to see both of you," he replied politely. He grinned, making Jessica blush and Bella look away in discomfort. Alice gently elbowed him and sent him a look of disapproval that made him  
laugh under his breath. "How's picking songs for the spring show?" he asked, casually placing his arm on Alice's chair. She quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing since she was leaning forward with her elbows on the table, so he wasn't touching her.

"Mike and I already have them," Jessica squealed. "We'll be performing 'I Want You Back' and 'Don't Stop Believin'."

"Uh, we just have 'Need You Now'," Bella mumbled with a blush.

"Ah, a country girl," Jasper sighed with a smile, accenuating his accent. "Maybe we should sing a country song for our second song, Alice."

"Then I suppose you'll be singing a solo," Alice snorted. "I can sing, but country is not my strong suit." Jasper looked mildly disappointed for a moment before gaining a cheshire grin. He picked up one of his  
fries and held it out in front of her mouth. Alice cocked an eyebrow at him before biting into the fry. She crinkled her nose cutely before announcing, "Too salty."

"They are the school's fries, little bit," Emmett winked as he took a chair next to Jasper with Rosalie faithfully by his side. "I don't know about you lot, but I am pumped for this spring show! Rose and I already got our songs picked and everything! It's gonna be wic-"

"We'll be performing 'What Hurts the Most' and 'Untouchable," Rosalie coolly cut in, knowing her boyfriend and his rambling. She smiled kindly at Alice. "Have fun with my brother, Alice," she grinned maliciously, yet in a joking way. "Jasper can be a real ass."

"Aw, Rose," Jasper pouted as he played along. "That cuts real deep." Using his hand that wasn't draped around Alice's chair, he patted his chest where his heart was with a scorned expression. "And here I was telling Alice that you were just the loveliest girl in Forks."

"Gee, Jasper," Alice rolled her eyes with a grin. "You are just fantastic at giving compliments," she teased him. The Hale blushed and grinned sheepishly. Laughing, Alice leaned back against the chair with Jasper's arm now casually around her shoulders. She tried to choke down the blush rising to her face, and managed to remain relaxed. "By the way," Alice whispered into his ear. "You called her the loveliestin past tense."

"Well, where's Edward?" Jasper asked, changing the subject, not wanting anyone to question what she whispered in his ear. He knew, without a doubt, she'd tell them his deathly error.

"I dunno," Emmett frowned at the realization. Then suddenly, his face was over come with a devious grin. He leaned forward, towards Bella. "Do you know where our dear Eddie is, Bella?"

"W-why would I, uh, know that?" Bella stammered, her face steadily growing red.

"He's talking to our biology teacher," Jessica scowled. Alice had to bite back a laugh. She had watched the other girl's expression become jealous by the fact that all eyes were on her 'friend'. "I hung back to get a paper, but he sent me off." She pouted, and Alice felt Jasper shake in silent laughter beside her. "I think I got a decent grade on my essay, but he seems to think it was mediocre." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and Alice felt Jasper shake even more.

"Jessica," Emmett said, rolling his eyes, "We all know you suck at biology, so there's no point in lying." At this point, Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed out loud as did Alice, Bella, Rosalie and of course, Emmett. Jessica turned bright red and stormed off, allowing Edward to sneak in, sending a sincere smile to Bella who flushed and looked away. Everyone noticed and waved to him, still laughing too hard. It was Emmett's tactlessness and bluntness plus Jessica's tomato face that pushed everyone over the edge.

When the laughter died out, Alice got a text and excused herself, winking at Jasper, telling him, "Meet me in the music room at the end of the day."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Aiming for 5 more reviews, so review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is by far my favorite chapter, and when you finish it, you'll probably see why. I'd like to give a special thanks to the following for being amazing reviewers: ** .Fang**, **Tilli Roxs**, **Jessie Alice**, **I'm a weirdo**, **Chrissy**,** Guest**, **Shinithaxz**, and **Guest**!

Enjoy.

* * *

Jasper leaned against a wall outside the music room. After lunch, his day dragged on rather sluggishly and boring. Perhaps it was because he didn't have any afternoon classes with Alice, but he shooed the thought away as quickly as it had entered his mind. He had plenty of friends in his classes after lunch; like Angela and Edward, Jessica too. Wait, not Jessica. Scratch her off the list.

"Jasper!" a voice squealed. He was brought out of his thoughts when a blur tackled him with a hug, its arms wrapped securely around his neck. Letting out a strangled yelp, Jasper pried off the hands and pushed the person away.

It was Maria. Of course.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?"

Before he could answer, another voice called out, "Jasper!" Both him and Maria looked down the hall where Alice jogged down to them. "Hey, Maria," Alice greeted politely.

"Alice," Maria might as well have spat the name.

"Jasper, do you wanna come over to my house to work on the our songs?" Alice turned to face him then asked. She smiled cutely while Maria somehow kept a cool facade. She kept her smile, but it became slightly nervous as she began to tug on the hem of her shirt. "Um, Emmett wanted to know cause he'll be the one taking us."

"Sure," Jasper replied. "Let me just tell, Rose."

"Oh, she's coming over as well," Alice laughed. "So we'll have a full c- never mind. No, we won't. Edward's riding with Bella to work on their project." She giggled at her best friend. "We'd better get going before Emmett decides to leave us here." She turned to Maria. "I'll see you tomorrow, Maria."

"Yes, Alice. See you tomorrow," Maria forced a smile.

"Come on, Jasper," Alice said. "I think it's gonna rain." She grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward. Jasper chuckled, waving good-bye to Maria. Alice playfully pulled him all the way down the hall.

"Alice Cullen, are you that scared of rain?" Jasper teased as she finally released his wrist.

"No, but Emmett's not above leaving us here and making us walk home in the pouring rain," Alice replied with her hands on her hips. "Why would I be afraid of rain? It's just water, Jasper." With a few more laughs, they walked side-by-side in companionable silence. Alice pushed open the doors just in time to see a silver Volvo speed out. "Emmett!" Alice cried. It was drizzling. "See," she hissed to Jasper, "I told you he'd leave us here!"

"But you don't live too far away from here, do you?" Jasper questioned.

"About ten minutes by car and twenty minutes by feet." Jasper opened his mouth, but Alice cut him off. "And no, he's not going to come back for us."

"Then we'll have to walk."

"Don't you have a car?"

"Our parents dropped us off, because our car's in the shop." Jasper smirked. "Like I said before, we'll have to walk."

Alice muttered a curse. "But I'm too tired!" she whined in a rather cute and childish way. "I ran over two miles in gym." She let out a low sigh and turned to face Jasper when she saw him squatting. "What on earth are you doing, Jasper?"

"Hop on," he told her. She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm going to give you a piggy-back ride all the way to your house, since you're so tired." She continued to look at him as if he was crazy. "I'm stronger than I look, Alice Cullen, so stop gaping at me and get on."

"You'll be able to carry me and my backpack for twenty minutes straight with your backpack as well?"

"Yes, now get on."

Alice hesitantly got on, and Jasper stood easily with his hands holding her legs and her arms resting rather lazily on his arms. Smiling, Jasper started walking, listening to Alice's sleepy directions every other minute. He actually knew where she lived. And no, not because he was some backwards ass stalker that watched her in her sleep. He knew where she lived because he took Rosalie over to her house often to see Emmett just because he was a nice brother unlike a certain Cullen brother he knew.

After about ten minutes of walking, Alice's head drooped until her face was snuggled into the crook of Jasper's neck. Feeling her warm breath tickling his neck, Jasper felt his face flush remarkably as he tightened his hold on her. In her sleep, Alice tightened her hold on him as well, burying her face deeper into his neck. Jasper was sure he was blushing so dark, his face probably looked like a sunburnt tomato at the moment.

"Jasper," Alice murmured into his neck.

Jasper bit his lip to stop himself from grinning. Alice Cullen was too adorable when she slept; not to mention cuddly. He felt her slipping from his grasp and lifted her up a bit, so she wouldn't fall on her ass.

Jasper was glad it hadn't poured down rain like Alice had predicted. It had been drizzling for the past twenty minutes as Jasper trudged on, but the light rain still managed to soak Jasper and Alice; more he than she. Being ever-so chivalrous, Jasper had sacrificed his jacket right after she had fallen asleep for her. It had been a rather tricky situation. He had set her down, shed his jacket, wrapped it around her, then had to figure out how to get her back onto his back. He managed it though... But it hadn't been easy.

To his relief, Jasper saw Alice's familiar house down the street where he heard some laughter and hoots. His arms had gone numb approximately eight minutes ago from the weight of Alice, her backpack, and his backpack that he held in his left hand.

Practically dragging his feet, Jasper walked up the Cullen's driveway. Emmett wore basketball shorts and a t-shirt with a backwards baseball cap. With her back to him, Rosalie wore yoga pants, a tank, and a track jacket; her blonde hair in a somewhat frizzy, damp braid. Emmett held a basketball just out of reach for Rosalie, forcing her to jump up and try to get it. Then Emmett noticed his girlfriend's brother.

"Jasper and little bit finally made it home!" Emmett grinned loudly, making Jasper grimace. He noticed this and quieted down. Jasper approached them, knowing he was probably going to be sore tomorrow. "Well, I see my little sister took advantage of you," Emmett teased him.

"I offered," Jasper shrugged.

"Stop being so damn chivalrous," Emmett groaned. "You're gonna make me look bad."

"You can't blame him," Rosalie smiled. "It's in his blood."

"As much as I love talking about blood and chivalry, can I set your sister somewhere?" Jasper grunted as Alice began to feel heavier and heavier by the moment.

"Sure, her room's up the stairs- third room on the right. Our mom should be in the kitchen if you need any help," Emmett told him.

Jasper nodded and managed to open the back door. He stepped into the Cullen household. It was modern with white walls and glass furniture. It was warm inside with the subtle scent of pine and vanilla. Slipping off his shoes and setting his backpack down, Jasper shuffled towards the stairs, hoping not to run into Mrs. Cullen.

"Jasper?"

Ah, shoot me, Jasper thought miserably. Meeting Alice's mother while the said girl was asleep on his back was not his ideal introduction.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper smiled, turning around slowly.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is my daughter asleep on your back, soaking wet?" Esme asked. There was no suspicion or any sign of malice in her voice; just plain, innocent curiosity.

So this is where Alice gets her innocence, Jasper thought. If you can call it that.

"Your beloved son, Emmett, left us at the school. And mine and Rosalie's car's in the shop, so we had to walk in the rain here. Alice was tired, so I let her ride on my back." Jasper smiled tiredly. "I was just about to bring her to her room and leave."

"That's very sweet of you, Jasper," Esme praised kindly. "Rosalie's told me about you from time-to-time. Why don't you stay for dinner? Alice can never pass up a meal, and it's the least I can do after you carried my daughter all the way from school."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Jasper shook his head.

"Nonsense," Esme tutted. "You just set Alice in her room and I'll change her into some dry clothes, then I'll give you some of Edward's clothes to wear." Her voice was firm and defiant; a motherly tone Jasper did not want to cross.

"Yes, ma'am."

I'm meeting the parents, no doubt going to be interrogated by them,and I'm not even dating their daughter, Jasper thought in exasperation.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,547 words. This is probably the longest chapter in the story yet. Well, I hope you liked it and am very excited to read all the reviews. I'm aiming for about eight-ten more reviews. So I'd really appreciate it if you would! :D

Hope y'all have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: **Woo-hoo! Update time (: I don't have much to say other than my usual thanks to the following for reviewing: **deltagirl74**, **Chrissy**, **Shinithaxz**, **Tilli Roxs**,** Lil. Miss. Fang**, **Annaissocool**, **annaissocoollike**, **hello** and **Sabine**!

Enjoy.

* * *

Alice's large brown eyes fluttered open as she woke up, not quite sure of where she was. She sat up sleepily and looked around the room. The familiar white walls and purple accents made her realize she was in her room. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was Jasper letting her onto his back. She must've fallen asleep. But why wasn't she wet?

Alice reached down to touch her clothes and saw that she was changed into her favorite pair of baggy flannel pajamas. Her eyes flicked to her clock. It was seven-thirty. At night. She didn't get to thank him...

A soft knock resounded off Alice's door, making the little pixie jump in surprise. A moment later, Jasper's head poked in. When he saw her awake, a smile took over his features. He walked in silently. He sat on the edge of Alice's bed, letting his fingers skim over her pale wrist. She shivered and met his warm, almost caramel colored, eyes.

"Have a good nap?" Jasper asked. "Alice Cullen, you had me worried. I never knew you to take multi-houred naps."

"I told you earlier," Alice mumbled childishly. "I was tired." She pouted and slumped her shoulders. "What are you doing here anyways, Jasper?" Her fingers toyed with the loose threads of her blanket, not exactly meeting his eyes. "I would've thought you'd go home right after leaving me here."

"Well, I was going to-" Alice glared at him while he just grinned back. "But you're mom caught me and has held me hostage here. And I will be a hostage here until dinner is over, because she's insisted I stay for taking you home."

Alice listened to his explanation before giggling. He looked at her in exasperation. She truly did feel sorry for him, no doubt being questioned by her mother. The thought though, was purely hilarious. Alice kept giggling, unable to stop herself as Jasper continued to glare at her.

"So you think it's funny?" Jasper smirked deviously. Suddenly, his fingers attacked her sides in a tickling fury. Bursts of high-pitched laughter were elicited by her as she tried to slap his hands away. He didn't back down, his breath snaking down her throat as he laughed. Eventually, Jasper pulled away and sat calmly beside her as if nothing happened.

"You're such a jerk, Jasper Hale," Alice teased, "Now, get out." Jasper mocked hurt. "Don't give me that look! I have to get changed." She gestured to her flannel pajamas. "Now, out!"

Acting dejected, Jasper trudged out of the room before tossing her a cheeky grin. Alice rolled her eyes, silently laughing at him before going into her closet. She chose a pair of dark jeans and a white tank with a minty green cardigan. She ran a hand lightly through her hair as she let out yawn. Rubbing her eyes, Alice slipped on a pair of socks and bounded down the stairs.

Jasper sat on the couch beside Emmett and Rosalie; only now did Alice realize what her music partner was wearing. She figured he was wearing Edward's clothes since Emmett's would've probably been too big. Jasper  
was only an inch taller than Edward, but he was a bit more muscular. He wore a pair of washed-out jeans and a grey, form-fitting button-up.

Swallowing her blush, Alice plopped herself beside him.

"Where's Edward?" she asked innocently.

"Showering," Jasper replied, his eyes flicking to her only momentarily. "He says Bella plays the guitar. I didn't know that. I always figured she's break one of the strings with her clumsiness." He grinned at her as he ran a hand through his wavy locks. "How long has she been playing?"

"A while," Alice shrugged. "Maybe since she was ten?"

"And that's only a while for you?" Jasper chuckled. He reached over and ruffled her hair lovingly. "I know you play the piano. How long have you been playing?" He smiled slightly, toying with the tips of her hair. "Do you play anything else?"

"I've played the piano since I was about ten. I remember seeing Edward playing, so I wanted to play too," Alice replied, happy memories swirling through her mine. "But before that, when I was six, I played the flute twenty-four/seven. Ultimately though, I like the piano better. Edward's better than me still, but it's always fun to play  
joint pieces with him. Emmett plays the cello." She bent forward and winked at her eldest brother. "He started playing when he was twelve, and amazingly enough, he's actually good."

"I have ears, little bit," Emmett teased. "It's a shame Bella couldn't have come. If she had it would've been like a quadruple date between little bit and Jasper, Rose and me, Edward and Bella, and mom and dad."

"The way your mind works sometimes," Rosalie mocked exasperation as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. She hugged him sideways and smiled towards Alice and Jasper. "Mrs. Cullen said dinner would be ready in about fifteen minutes, the same time Mr. Cullen should get home."

"Smells great," Jasper said with a dreamy smile. "What's she cooking?"

"Curry," Alice piped up, recognizing the food by its unique aroma. "We'll probably be eating it with freshly baked bread. Mom is a whiz in the kitchen. I wish I could cook like her, or even you, Rosalie."

"You can cook," Emmett tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, frozen food," Alice snorted.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something when the back door swung open to reveal Dr. Carlisle Cullen with his impeccable looks, but his eyes showed he was exhausted.

"Daddy!" Alice exclaimed. She bounced up to him and hugged him, pecking his cheek. Emmett followed with a bear hug and a brief one from Rosalie. Jasper hung in the back uncomfortably, shifting his weight.

"Who's this?" Carlisle asked with a quirked eyebrow in Jasper's direction.

"Jasper Hale, sir," the said boy introduced himself with a warm smile and held his hand out. "Rosalie's younger brother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jasper," Carlisle said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Jasper didn't like one bit.

* * *

**A/N: **1,063 words. Warning: I shall make Carlisle very mischievous when it comes to interrogat- I mean, asking about Jasper ^_^ I'm aiming for about ten more reviews, and I can't wait to hear what you thought of it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the much anticipated dinner. Sorry if anyone's a bit OOC. This side got fluffy on me :) I hope you like it! Anyways, here's thanks to the following were are so awesome that they reviewed: **Luna Carole**, **deltagirl74**, **Chrissy**, **annaissocoollike**, ** .Fang**, and **Hailey98Lynn**!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jasper pushed his lasagna around his plate, praying neither Carlisle or Esme would ask him yet another polite question. He shoved a small amount in his mouth, chewing slowly, not registering the lasagna's delicious taste. He lost his appetite when Carlisle had 'innocently' and politely asked if Jasper was interested in anything special. There was no hint in his voice, but Jasper caught the double meaning. He was actually asking, are you interested in my daughter?

"Tell me about yourself, Jasper," Esme said in more of a gentle prod to tell her, rather than a question. Esme's questions weren't too bad. They were purely curiosity. Carlisle's had double meanings, and he knew they did. He just liked watching him squirm. Now, he saw where Emmett got it.

"Well, there's not much to tell," Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. "I grew up in Texas with Rose, we moved here a few years back, and here I am."

"Don't be so modest, Jasper," Rosalie teased her younger brother. "You forgot to mention that you can also play the guitar, the piano and the violin."

"Rose," Jasper growled, feeling his cheeks color.

"Wow, Jasper. You've held out on me!" Alice teased him as well. She licked her fork with a sly smile. "I bet Maria would love to know all this stuff about you," she said, effectively making Jasper stiffen.

"Who's Maria?" Esme asked.

"Just a classmate," Jasper said a bit too quickly.

"Just a classmate?" Alice scoffed. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. Did you not see those glares she was shooting me?" She grinned devilishly. "Yikes. She seems to have taken to you quickly."

"It's not like I was flirting with her anything," Jasper protested. He stared down at his food for a moment before shoveling a chunk into his mouth. He chewed slowly, aware of all the eyes on him. He swallowed before licking his lips. "I just-" He cut off, unsure of how to put it. "I helped her with a song this morning, and I suppose she might've  
taken it the wrong way."

"Are you sure you didn't flirt with her, Jaspy?" Emmett grinned, using a ridiculous nickname that made Jasper glare at him intently.

"I didn't," Jasper said with narrowed eyes. "At all. I even stopped in the middle of the song and left." No one batted an eyelash, even Rosalie seemed reluctant to believe he hadn't done anything to make Maria flirt with him. "I swear! God, it's not like I like her anyways." His eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Right," Emmett snorted tactlessly. "Cause women just fall to their knees at the sight of you. We can all agree that Jasper flirted with Maria. Maybe he even kissed her."

A fork slammed down onto the table with a surprisingly loud thud.

"Excuse me," Jasper growled. He pushed out his chair and stood up. "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Cullen." His voice was clear, calm, and utterly polite. He turned to his sister. "I trust Emmett will take you home, Rosalie." Without another word, he swept from the room and upstairs. This confused Alice. A few tense minutes later, Jasper reappeared in his own damp clothing. "Good night," his farewell was cold and calculating.

Jasper might as well have stormed from the house. Alice gaped after him at first before scooting out of her own chair, chasing after him. She threw the door open and ran out, not even bothering to close it behind her. He was nothing more than a dark silhouette by his car, scuffing he shoes miserably as he named every curse he could think of. She tripped over the uneven cement and crashed into him. Thanking the darkness for hiding her blush, Alice stumbled away, feeling more like Bella than she ever imagined.

"Jasper," she breathed, resting a hand on his arm. "Emmett's stupid." She got a grunt in response. "Don't take it personally. I'm sure you didn't flirt with Maria."

"Of course I didn't!" Jasper yelled, his voice sounding strained and hoarse which was probably because he was holding back from full-out yelling at her. "I wouldn't because I like-" He cut off abruptly and looks like he was about to punch something. "I'd better get going. It's a long walk home."

"Wait," Alice said, gripping his arm tightly. "Let me drive you. It's not safe to be walking home alone at this hour." She was worried he might say no, but he nodded, allowing relief to flow into her. She grinned and told him, "Stay here. I'll get the car keys for the Volvo." She disappeared for a few minutes while Jasper waited outside.

When she reappeared, he quickly said, "I'm sorry. It just bothers me when people don't believe me."

"I feel the same way," she softly murmured, slipping into the car.

The car ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable or tense. The pair was left to ponder their own thoughts. Alice, as she drove, wondered who he was about to say. It obviously wasn't Maria seeing as he was about to say the name to prove he didn't like her. Just who was it? Jasper, in the passenger seat, was silently cursing and yelling in every way possible. How could do that? Almost telling Alice the name! He felt like slumping in his seat and closed his eyes briefly. He continued to berate himself until he felt the car stop. He turned to tell Alice thank you but found she had already gotten out of the car. He quickly got out himself and found her patiently waiting in front of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," Jasper said with a charming grin. Alice rolled het eyes and punched his arm. He faked pain and scowled. Alice laughed and surprised both of them by pulling him into a warm embrace. She held him for a moment and broke away far too quickly for Jasper's liking. "Good night," he breathed.

"Night," she whispered. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. She bit her lip and blushed. He grinned. She smiled coyly before bounding away to her car. Jasper watched her drive away and let out a deep breath.

God, how much longer would he be able to resist her?

* * *

**A/N: **1,073 words. Gah! So cute ^_^ Well, if you did or didn't enjoy this chapter, either way, please review! I love to read 'em, and they make me feel motivated to continue the story. So please review! I'm aiming for about eight more, but I know that's easy for y'all ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, but here it is! The update you've been waiting for. Enjoy (:

* * *

It was early morning, the sun only beginning to rise. At Forks High School, a small figure could be seen crouched over the cement courtyard. If you ventured closer, you'd realize it was Alice Cullen, dressed warmly in jeans, an evergreen jumper and an ivory knit scarf secured around her neck. She had a chunk of white chalk clutched in her had, dragging it against the concrete in smooth strokes. Biting her lip, she traded the white chalk for a green one that matched her jumper.

The memory of that fateful night a week ago still remained fresh in Alice's mind. She couldn't get any quality sleep. All she did was toss and turn with her eyes squeezed tightly together. The most sleep she got was about thirty minutes every hour or so. In total, she only got about two hours or three per a night. Still fidgety about it, Alice slipped out of her house at the crack of dawn with a large pack of chalk in her backpack. She felt uncomfortable at the moment with her family at the moment. She wasn't mad at them or anything, but it bothered her that Jasper left because of them.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows, patting the concrete for another piece of colored chalk. It was still chilly in the morning, but it didn't bother her much; sure, she was a summer person, but she also loved the snow and hot chocolate by a burning fire. Warmth. She thought back to the brief hug she had given him. Fighting off a blush, Alice grabbed for a new piece of chalk that was a light orange, pocketing a jet black one as well. She hadn't been thinking clearly, she tried to reason. She had seen someone in pain and wanted to comfort him. That wasn't wrong, right?

Switching chalk, Alice found she was focusing on her feelings for Jasper, rather than her drawing. Things weren't awkward between the two of them, but did that mean he only saw her hug as a friendly gesture? But she didn't care what he thought of it. He was just a friend... A very funny, charming, quiet, mysterious friend that happened to be quite the looker. She let out an exasperated sigh as she stood up, admiring her drawing. It was a picture of a swan in the middle of a lake, grass and flowers surrounding it.

"I didn't know you're an artist, Alice Cullen."

Jumping, Alice nearly tripped when she caught herself with a blush tainting her cheeks. She dusted off her hands and anxiously ran a hand through her hair. Jasper merely grinned at her, dressed handsomely in jeans and a navy Henley. His hands were casually tucked inside his pockets, his plaid backpack laying at his feet. She felt her blush darker, standing there awkwardly with her hands clasped behind her back like a little doll.

"Jasper, I didn't hear you," she said calmly and steadily, but on the inside she felt like stammering and stuttering like a blushing schoolgirl; which is exactly how she was sure she looked like. "What're you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded smartly with a charming grin. He walked over and stood next to her, seemingly analyzing her little sketch. He chuckled and ruffled his hair in an endearing way. "You're good, Alice, I think if I tried drawing this, the swan'd look like Jessica without her make-up." Unable to help it, Alice laughed long and hard at his joke. It was true though. She didn't know much of his artistic ability, but it must be bad if he's comparing it to Jessica without make-up. They'd seen that once last year, and let's just say, Alice would never forget that day. Ever.

"I came here early because I had an idea for our other song," Jasper said suddenly, answering her earlier question. That's when Alice noticed the guitar on his back. He plopped down and she followed him to the ground, watching with interest as he took out his guitar with cautious care. He grinned and asked, "Have you heard the song 'Hold Me' by Jamie Grace?" She gave a nod. "Good, then sing with me." He strummed against the strings and Alice prepared herself.

"I've had a long day, I just wanna relax. Don't have time for friends, no time to chit-chat," Alice sang easily with Jasper softly humming along, waiting for another part of the song. "Problems at my job, wondering what to do. I know I should be working but I'm thinking of you and just when I think this crazy world is gonna bring me down, that's when your smile comes around."

"Oh, I love the way you hold me, by your side I'll always be," the two sang together in perfect harmony, "you take each and everyday, make it special in some way. I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be, you take each and everyday, make it special in some way. I love you more than the words in the brain can express, can't imagine even loving you less, I love the way you hold me."

"You're good, Alice Cullen," Jasper murmured, strumming a few notes of his guitar. Alice merely smiled back, trying not to read into the fact that they were sitting close to each other.

"It's a good song, Jasper," she told him softly, trying not to note how he smelt of warm spices and sawdust. She met his eyes and felt the first twinge of what changed her life. Love. Love for Jasper. That's what changed her and her life. Starting on that day.

* * *

**A/N:** 981 words. Shorter than usual, but only by a bit. I'd like to say thank you to the following who are just sweetie pies and reviewed (they get virtual cookies): **deltagirl74**, **Luna Carole**, **FullMoonSpirit79**, **His Angel**, **Guest**, **Beaniexx**, **Chrissy**, **Shinitthaxz**, **annaissocoollike**, **se7en29**, **KellyTS**, and **annaissocoollike**! I feel so loved because of all of your reviews, so thank you so much! In the next chapter, we'll get to hate James more than we already do! WOO-HOO! So, I'm aiming for about eleven more reviews, and I'll try to update ASAP.

THANKS! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** I AM ALIVE! Yes, I know, you all probably thought I gave up on this story, but rest assured, I HAVEN'T! I've just been having a really, _really_ bad writer's block with story, but hopefully this chapter will help me with that :)

WARNING: Beware the fluff.

Enjoy.

* * *

"School is out!" Alice cheered gleefully as she bounded out of the front doors.

"For the week!" Jasper called out from a couple of steps behind her. Slightly put out by the fact, Alice spun around and childishly poked her tongue out. Jasper's eye gained a dangerous glint, prompting her to take off sprinting. He chased after him, slamming into her at the end of the sidewalk after nearly trampling an elderly teacher. Both were laughing like little schoolkids, Jasper's arms loosely around her waist; just the way she liked it. It made her feel safe.

It had about two weeks since Alice and Jasper had run into each other in the early mornings at school. Since then, the pair had been drawn closer and closer to each other merely by spending time together. After the first week, there'd been rumors floating around that the two started dating. Most girl were depressed by the news, as were some boys who'd been hoping to have their chance with the pixie-like beauty. Maria seemed to take it all in stride though, surprising Alice. She'd been civil to her, almost kind in a way that slightly made her suspicious. It didn't matter though. Alice felt happier than she had in a long time. Jasper was teasing, mischievous, and could make her laugh and smile without even trying.

"We have practice again," Alice groaned, "can you believe it?" She groaned once more for effect and slumped against Jasper's chest. "You're allowed to leave the school or stay, but if you leave, you must be back by three," she said gruffly, mimicking Mr. Foster's voice almost perfectly. "My god, I have so much homework, and then he decides to randomly throw in another practice out of no where?"

"As much as I agree, where has my perky little ball of glee gone?" Jasper teased.

"She left as soon as you pointed out I still have work to do," she grumbled, slipping out of his arms, "come on. I'm starving, and I don't want another lecture from Mr. Foster about being late. Twice was more than enough." Jasper agreed, suggesting they go get some sushi with Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice agreed excitedly, already calling up her siblings about the plans. After a couple of minutes of threatening and pleading, Alice gave him the thumbs up for the plan. Joking around with him, Alice began tugging Jasper toward his car when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized.

"It's no problem, love," James replied, invading her personal space.

"Er, hi, James," Alice greeted meekly, in a very un-Alice-like way. She liked people. A lot. But James wasn't a person in her eyes. She disliked him. A lot. He gave off these creeper waves that gave her the chills. It was like if James had the chance, he'd jump her. This is what made Alice scoot back so far that she let out a surprised shriek when she bumped into Jasper's chest. "Sorry," she muttered, looking at her shoes shyly. She took a shaky breath, unsure of what to say. "How's Maria and yours partnership?" Alice finally asked lamely after a while.

"Fine," James waved off her question, answering vaguely. "Wanna get some lunch, babe?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer, but Jasper surprised her by snapping, "She's got plans, Witherdale."

"Jealous, pretty boy?" James sneered. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. Go fuck off, Hale."

"I won't stoop to your level," Jasper managed to say steadily and calmly. James flicked him off before trying to act all cool and swagger away. This only made Alice feel more violated than when he'd called her 'love'. She stifled a whimper and stepped closer to Jasper, so she wouldn't run after James and slap him. "Good riddance," Jasper muttered darkly. Alice nodded in agreement and nudged him towards the car.

On the way over to the new sushi place, Tokyo Bowl, both Alice and Jasper were quiet and tense from their confrontation with James. They simultaneously let out a breath of relief as they pulled up to the little restaurant. Jasper got out first and hurried to open Alice's door. She sent him a sweet smile that made his heart flutter. Blushing, Alice looked away and headed inside to get a table for everyone.

"Thank you for um, standing up for me," Alice managed to say without blushing. On the inside, she was cursing herself. She was acting ridiculously! She'd been spending the past few months with him, and suddenly she was acting like this was their first date or something. "It was really sweet of you." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but it was just her luck that at the same time Jasper turned to look at her. Then again, she was actually very happy that he did. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Alice tried to deepen the kiss, but Jasper broke it with a flaming face.

"I-I-I am so sorry," Alice muttered, looking down at her shoes. She moved to get up, but Jasper used his index finger to guide Alice's face back to his, capturing her lips in a toe-tingling, sweet kiss.

"I normally take a girl on a date before I kiss," Jasper chuckled as he pulled away all too soon once again.

"Then tomorrow, wait I'm busy," Alice furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. "The only day I can think of that we don't have too much stuff to do is next Saturday. How's that?"

"I'll pick you up at seven," Jasper told her with a charming, Southern-filled grin before he placed another kiss on her lips. He was blushing when he pulled back. He cleared his throat before sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm kinda new to this stuff. Tell me if I do something wrong?"

"Only if you do the same for me," Alice smiled, giving him one last kiss for the day. "Now, let's order before everyone gets here."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,041 words. Now, you have to agree with me that the wait was worth for that sweet fluffiness! Now, this story wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you wonderful reviewers such as:** Allstoriesrock so do authors**, **Hailey98Lynn**, **Chrissy**, **mischievous5100**, **Shinithaxz**, ** .Fang**, **Anna**, **Wink N Nodd**, **Annaissocoolike** (x3), **Whyssp**, **Kayscotia**, **Being annonomous**, **Momo16**,** Guest**, and **Kkells**! Thank you all so much for keeping this story alive. I'm aiming for about fifteen more reviews before I update again, but hell, that's easy for y'all!

I'm thinking about a day of horseback-riding and a picnic? What do y'all think? Is there a particular date you guys want to see? Tell me in a review :D

'Til next time :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been real busy. Yeah, I know, you've probably heard that a thousand times, but I really am sorry! I also have other stories I need to update as well, so I'll try to update more often from now on.

Enjoy.

* * *

Alice couldn't sit still while she waited for anything. It was near ten o'clock in the morning; around the time Jasper said he'd pick her up. She was nearly jumping up and down as she sat on her bed, staring at her phone to buzz, announcing that Jasper was pulling into her drive way. Her eyes found their way to the mirror once more, going over her choice of clothes. Jasper had said to pick something comfortable, so Alice did as she was told. She was wearing her comfiest pair of skinny jeans, a tank top with an unbuttoned flannel shirt and lace-up, tan boots.

Train's "Soul Sister" began ringing through Alice's silent room, making her jump and tumble off her bed. With a muffled groan, Alice picked up her phone. It was Jasper. Blushing and sputtering, she told him she'd be out in a minute. She stumbled to her feet, running a twitchy hand through her hair. She crept through her slumbering household; no one in her house was ever up before noon on a free Saturday. Alice found a piece of paper and scribbled down a lying, saying that she'd be with Bella for the day. After the disaster dinner, she found it hard to talk about Jasper around her family.

She bounded into the bright morning sunlight, a cool breeze ruffling her hair. She grinned as she got into the familiar car. They didn't say hello, merely pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Alice pulled away as Jasper lifted her hand to his lips, brushing her knuckles against his lips.

"So, what'd you parents say to you going on a date with me?" Jasper asked casually as he navigated his way towards their surprise destination.

"Uh, they don't know," Alice said meekly. Jasper stared at her with wide eyes, making her explain, "They were all asleep, so I left them a note."

"A note?" Jasper laughed. "Dear mom and dad, I'm going on a date. See you for dinner," he teased.

"Actually, I told them I was with Bella," she corrected him, feeling less nervous.

"My god, when you get back they're gonna think I kidnapped you," Jasper shook his head in amusement.

"Nope, I'll just tell them you whisked me away to have your way with me," Alice used a sultry voice, but Jasper could tell she was just kidding around.

"Yes, that's what I'll say the day I want to commit suicide."

Alice laughed, feeling at ease, remembering why she agreed to this date in the first place.

In no time, they pulled up to a ranch. Jasper led her to a barn where there were two horses, a light brown one with a black man and a pure black one.

"This is where Rose and I spend our summers," Jasper explained nonchalantly while Alice gazed at the horses and the barn in awe. "The brown one's Rosalie's, but I'm sure she won't mind you riding, Whiskey." At her raised eyebrow, Jasper merely chuckled and gave a good-natured shrug. "Don't ask me. She was the one who named it at the age of nine." Alice couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. She looked around the barn while Jasper saddled up the horses for them. She wandered around when she found a worn picture tacked on the pillar by the horses' stables. It showed a picture of a young Jasper that was maybe fourteen. His arm was slung around a girl's waist, and the girl... She was beautiful. She looked maybe their age now. Her hair was the same golden shade as Jaspers, long and flowing past her shoulders in loose curls. Freckles danced across the bridge of her nose, and she smiled with perfect teeth, her own arm hugging Jasper's shoulders.

"Jasper," Alice called.

"Yeah?" he replied, poking his head out of Whiskey's stable.

"Who's this girl?"

Jasper walked over, tense with his face grim. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist, her back to his chest. He hummed softly in her ear as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Alice listened patiently, realizing how fragile the tune Jasper was humming sounded.

They stayed like that for a while until Jasper whispered, "Her name's Jenna." Alice waited for him to continue. "She had just graduated from high school when this picture was taken, three years ago. Most of my father's side comes to this farm to spend the summer together, so Jenna was there with her brother, Patrick, and Rose was there too." He took a shaky breath, his grip tightening around Alice. "It was past sunset when the four of us decided to go for a ride through the orchards. Our parents warned us to be careful because there was a storm coming. We came across one of our abandoned barns, and there was this whining coming from it. We realized it was a dog, and we wanted to save it but it was too dangerous with its rotting wood and the storm coming. But Jenna, she was determined to save the dog. She went in, ordering us to stay by a tree a couple of yards away. Then it started raining... and lightning struck the barn, and it- it burst into flames, Alice."

Jasper was now choking back tears, hugging Alice tightly to him.

"I wanted to go save her, but Rosalie and Patrick held me back... I shouldn't have let her go, Alice," Jasper whispered.

"It's not your fault," Alice told him firmly as she turned around to face him. She cupped his face tenderly and kissed his lips lightly. "It will never be your fault." She ran a hand through his unruly locks with a tentative smile. "Thank you for telling me about her... and thank you for feeling I'm special enough to be brought here to a place with such bad memories."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,013 words. Okay! Don't ask me where that came from, because it sort of just popped out of no where. But it will have a meaning in probably the next chapter and the story itself.

Thank you to the very special following who reviewed: **KellyTS**, **deltagirl74**, **mischievous5100**, ** .Fang**, **Hailey98Lynn**,** Chrissy**, **Whyssp**, **Wink N Nodd**, **Sarah v**, **Annaissocoollike** (x2), **Momo16**, and** AngelCutie ChildAtHeart**! I can't wait to read about what you thought of this story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
I know it may have seemed that I gave up, but I assure you, I haven't. School's been stressful, and my inspiration has been elsewhere. But I've got it back, baby! And you just may hate me for it...

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"Go on," Alice probed teasingly, "answer the question, Jasper."

"I refuse to answer that," Jasper shook his head fervently, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Don't be such a spoilsport."

"I am not going to tell you when I had my first kiss!"

They had finished their sandwiches and chips a while ago after riding around the fields. Alice was having a great time, just spending time with Jasper. They were laying on a checkered blanket, staring up at the sky, enjoying the warmth.

"It's not that personal," Alice pointed out cheekily. "And it can't be that bad, can it?" The glower she got proved that it was. She sat up with a pout, running a hand absent-mindedly through her hair. He followed suit, his hand holding her free one. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He met her halfway, kissing her intently until she abruptly pulled away with a soft look. "I want something in exchange of you getting out of your dare."

"Mm?" Jasper hummed, nuzzling her neck.

"Take me to the barn."

He snapped away immediately with a slurred, "What?" He looked like she had just slapped him and called him a man whore. "Alice... No, not there."

"Jasper, please," Alice whispered, squeezing his hand tightly with her lips pressed together into a thin line. She looked frustrated and on the brink of tears. "I can't explain why, but... I can tell it still bothers you, and I want to help."

"You can't, Alice," Jasper told her firmly.

"Then I'll go find it myself," Alice threatened.

"You will do no such thing, Alice Cullen," Jasper nearly shouted in fear. He could tell her startled her, frowning. He tentatively wrapped her into his arms, breathing into her familiar hair. He held her for a long time, and she didn't try to leave. Reluctantly, he eventually pulled away, staring into her comforting eyes with sorrow. She reached out and caressed his face tender.

"Okay," Jasper finally said quietly, breaking the silence. "I'll show you, but promise me you'll be careful." Alice nodded. "Alice, promise me."

"I promise," Alice saluted him cutely before pecking his lips. She hopped up, saying, "Come on then!"

Sluggishly, Jasper got up and helped her back onto Whiskey. After that, he got onto his own horse, Smokey. He cast a worried look over his shoulder before heading in the direction of the barn at a brisk pace, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

When they got there, Alice wore a pained look as did Jasper. Jasper didn't want to see this place. He didn't want to see the very place she had died. It felt like too much. He reached out and held Alice's hand tightly in his. Alice could feel the pain pulsing from him, and she wanted nothing more than to make it stop.

Very gently, she tugged him forward. Their steps were slow and cautious, and Alice knew he was frightened. She glanced up at the stormy sky, the rough winds picking up around them. Biting her lip, she pulled him farther a bit more insistent this time. Together, hand-in-hand, they entered the abandoned barn warily.

To Jasper, it looked the same with its rotten hay and rickety wood here and there. It still had its shaky foundation, the one he still saw as unsafe. He tightened his grip on Alice's hand as she looked around in awed wonder. She'd never really been in a barn before. Sure, her family had gone into the woods, gone camping, to the lake, had loads of fun. But not once, had they ever needed to go to a barn.

"It's nice," she tried to say seriously. Jasper quirked an eyebrow at her before they both started laughing quietly. They stopped in the center of the empty barn as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "It is though," Alice said, "It's got a rustic feel to it. It's nice." She looked up at him impishly. "You know, I've never kissed in a barn before..."

"Then we'd better change that," Jasper grinned. He leaned down and captured her lips. He grinned against her lips, simply loving kissing her. He loved kissing Alice Cullen. It was the way her fingers nervously knotted into his hair, the way she'd shift from foot-to-foot with restlessness, the way she was so shy and passionate at the same time, and the way she sent electricity through his veins.

Eventually, they broke apart, both smiling like fools.

"It's getting chilly," Alice murmured, resting her head on his shoulder as he cradled her so tenderly.

"I can get the blanket."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to though," Jasper whispered sweetly as he untangled himself from her. He cupped her face with both hands, stroking her face with his thumbs lazily. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and forehead before stepping away completely. "I'll be right back, so don't do anything stupid," he warned with a joking grin.

"Never," Alice teased sarcastically.

He gave her a narrowed look to which she rolled her eyes at as he slipped out. He whistled, walking at a leisurely pace to Whiskey and Smokey. He crossed his arms over his chest as the winds got more harsh. Shaking his head in exasperation, he picked up his pace to a fast jog to the horses. He struggled to get the latch off the bag to the blanket when he heard it. The loud, echoing cracks of wood falling. He turned around so slowly that it felt like the earth was moving faster.

Before his very eyes, the barn seemed to shatter and collapse just for its sick pleasure. Alice was still inside. Alice... she was still inside.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, taking off back to the barn. He made it to the rubble, breathless. He maneuvered his way over the jagged and broken chunks of wood, shouting, "Alice, answer me, sweetheart!" Then he saw the familiar fabric of her shirt. He scrambled over to it and began digging. Jasper ignored the sharp pains the wood gave him as he dug, intent on finding Alice. And he did. He yanked her out from the debris, tears gathering in his eyes. "Love?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

She was unconscious, cuts and bruises covering her body. There was a particularly nasty gash on her right wrist, and Jasper suspected it was broken. With a shaky breath, Jasper bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Taking another deep breath, he got out his phone and dialed 911.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,126 words.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Hiya, guys! Here's the update you've been waiting for!

* * *

Megan sat in the waiting room, fidgeting uncontrollably like a three year-old until her father scolded her. She was a fifteen year-old with a patience problem, and he honestly expected her to sit there for hours on end without doing _anything_? Slumping into the chair with a pout, Megan scanned the waiting room, mentally profiling everyone in the room. There was a man with mussed hair and a stubbly chin who looked like he was about to be sick: new parent. A young teenager with two bouncy kids that were too excited for just anything: new sibling. But one young man stuck out to her.

He was certainly a very handsome young man. He had a curtain of golden, wavy locks that looked devilish. His skin was pale against his lean frame, very noticeable as he passed back and forth in front of the entryway to the waiting room. He wore a snug jumper with jeans, muttering small strings of words to himself. He continued this for a couple of minutes before storming out of the waiting room to harass the receptionist desk by the elevator.

"She's been out of surgery for over three hours," Megan heard him whisper darkly to the petite woman behind the desk. "Can't I just visit her for a moment?" Without his hair shadowing his face, Megan could see the pain and worry etched in the man's face. "Please, ma'am," he added in a breaking voice.

The woman looked like she hated herself for having to do so, but nonetheless said, "I'm sorry, sir. Family first."

"Not even a short minute?" the man continued to plead. "I have to know she's okay."

"I already told you she's recovering perfectly fine, sir," the woman said patiently.

"I need to see it for myself!" he snapped, raising his voice. "It's my fault," he whispered quietly.

"Please sit down, sir," the woman said patiently, yet firmly.

With his shoulders slumped in defeat, the man with the golden hair sulked as he walked back into the waiting room. To Megan's surprise, he sat down next to her. It took her a couple of minutes, but she managed to say something.

"Hi."

The man jumped at the sudden voice, but forced a smile to her, replied, "Hi there."

"So why're you here?" Megan asked conversationally in a quiet voice.

"My girlfriend's hurt," the man whispered. He sucked in a shaky breath, looking close to tears. "I'm Jasper, by the way. You are?"

"Megan," she answered. "And I'm here cause my mom's giving birth. I'm getting a baby brother. Dad says he wants to name 'im Nathan, but mom wants him to be called Patrick." She bit her lip to stop the babbling. Jasper clearly didn't want to hear it, but to her surprise once again, he cracked a smile, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Both are lovely names," Jasper told him, still wearing the smile. "Which one do you like more?"

"Neither," Megan said honestly, making sure her dad didn't hear her. "I've always liked the name Liam, but they aren't going to listen to me. Especially with their marriage on the brink like this. It'll be better if one just caves." There she went again. Babbling. Saying things she shouldn't. "Sorry, you didn't probably want to hear that."

"It's fine," Jasper assured her, running a hand through his hair. "It's nice to get her mind off of her."

"Her, your girlfriend, you mean?" Megan inquired curiously. He nodded. "Tell me about her. What's her name?"

"Alice Cullen," Jasper said, a different smile tugging at the corners of his lips; like he was remembering a sweet memory. "She's probably about your height." At Megan's raised eyebrows, he added, "She's short." He chuckled to himself, once again remembering sweet memories. "Alice has dark hair, warm eyes. She's beautiful, Megan... Pale skin like moonlight with a voice to match her beauty." A look of pain crossed his face. "And it's my fault that she's here because of internal bleeding."

"What happened?" Megan asked softly, not wanting to probe.

"I took her out on our first date," Jasper began. "We went to my family's farm. We rode horses, and we had a marvelous time." His hands began to shake. "Then she wanted to see the, uh, an abandoned, old barn. I couldn't resist her, so I agreed to it. I left her just for a second..." Megan could see tears in his eyes.

"Sh," Megan said quickly, placing a hand over his. "Stop. No use crying now, right?"

"Of course," Jasper agreed quickly, his voice on the brink of cracking.

"Jasper Hale!" a voice boomed, making them both jump ten feet in the air. Megan turned to see a tall, buff-looking young man with a lanky man beside him storm into the waiting room. "What the hell did you do to our Alice?"

Jasper stood up very slowly, making his way over to them. Megan bit her lip, feeling like she was watching an intense and really good soap opera. Jasper was easily taller than the lanky one with bronze hair, but much shorter than the tall one with cropped hair. His face was blank, a mask of indifference; completely different than the one Megan had just witnessed.

"Emmett, Edward," Jasper greeted calmly. "Alice is fine. The surgery went well. She'll be here for a day or two."

"What did you do?" the taller one, Emmett, Megan assumed, repeated in a sneer. "She is my baby sister, Jasper!"

"And I love her!" Jasper shouted back, tears beginning to leak at the corner of his eyes. "And it's my fault! How do you think that makes me feel?"

The waiting room was dead silent. No one moved. No one blinked. No one breathed.

"Sir, Mr. Cullen, you can see your sister now!" the receptionist called.

"We'll finish this later," Edward cut in. "Our parents are in the lobby. Why don't you see them, Jasper?"

Stiffly, Jasper nodded and left swiftly while the Cullen brothers strode off down the endless halls.

In her seat, Megan let out a deep breath. She hoped Jasper would be okay. And his love, Alice Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,066 words. SO what did you think of the chapter in an outsider's POV? Hope you liked it, so please review (;

P.S. Thank you to all who reviewed. Y'all rock!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** I'm not gonna lie, I really liked how this chapter turned out. I hope you do too, so enjoy!

* * *

Alice woke up to the electronic beeping and sterile scent. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling the restraints of the tubes and cords that held her down to the bed. Blinking her eyes open, her vision was blurry and not clear in the least. She let out a small groan, a rush of memories hitting her; the date, the barn, Jasper. Oh god, Jasper. Alice forced her eyes open more, taking in her surroundings; a hospital, great, that's the exact place she wanted to be at the moment. Yeah, totally, cause anyone would choose a stuffy hospital over the safe haven of Jasper's arms. Who was she kidding? She wanted Jasper Hale.

"You're awake."

A young woman stood in the doorway, carrying a tray of food. She was simple, yet pretty. Tendrils of strawberry blonde hair tucked into a messy bun with freckles sprinkled across her nose. She was young, possibly only early twenties. The woman walked over to Alice, setting the tray on the bedside drawer. The scent of the food wafted into her nose, and Alice salivated at the aroma and sight of chicken broth, burnt toast, and a jello cup. Her stomach wasn't really up for food, but the thought of it seemed to fill her at the moment.

"I'm Nurse Emily Watson," she introduced herself with a warm smile. "You've been out of surgery for a few hours now. You'll be perfectly fine, ma'am. It's just a mild concussion and some internal bleeding we fixed up during surgery. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a few more days to a week then be on bed rest for a week to ensure you won't overexert yourself." She looked away from the clipboard she held, and she smiled softly. "I've brought you a light lunch if you're feeling up for it, or it can be for later. I'll be leaving to tell your family they're allowed to see you now, so they should be coming in a couple of minutes after I've left. Any questions?"

"The young man who brought me in, Jasper, where is he?" Alice inquired immediately, dying to know if he was okay; it was all a blur of pain. "Is he okay?"

"Aside from being on the brink of a panic attack from worrying about you, he's fine," Nurse Watson winked. "He seems like a sweet boy, and he seems to care about you very much."

Alice nodded, only half-listening. Her Jasper, the quiet, elusive boy who rarely shed an emotion to strangers, was breaking down. She barely noticed when the nurse left, all thoughts on Jasper. She sat there pondering for sometime until Emmett bounced into the room, bellowing, "Little bit!"

Wincing slightly at the volume of his voice, Alice managed a meek, "Hello, Emmett." He grinned, swaggering over to her with a broad grin. "Hi, Edward," she added as her other brother entered the room in a much milder manner. "How long did you wait to see me?"

"To be honest, not long at all," Edward replied. "We just arrived. It's been quite a while that you've been allowed to visit." Alice's heart sank; hadn't Jasper wanted to see her? "Jasper has been in the waiting room for hours, asking to see you. They wouldn't let him in though. They wanted us to see you first, being family and all."

"How long?" Alice asked softly, feeling tears prickle in her eyes. "How long has he been waiting?"

"Hours," Emmett was the one to answer this time, suddenly grim and quiet. "What happened, Alice? Where were you, cause you sure as hell weren't with Bella."

There was a pause before Alice mumbled, "A date. I was on a date with Jasper, okay? I didn't tell any of you because of how tense things were." She visibly slumped further into her bed, dragging a hand over her face and through her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment before saying with her eyes still closed, "I like him. I really like him." She bit her lip, struggling to keep her emotions from flowing out of her like a broken dam. "I didn't appreciate you two picking on him that night. I forgive you both, but no more. I care about him so much." Her eyes finally opened, staring at her brothers with a broken smile. "There's so much more to him than what meets the eye. I want to help him. I want to heal him."

"We aren't going to stop you, little bit," Emmett told her solemnly.

"He's good for you," Edward added, slightly awkward. He shifted uncomfortably. "We'll be going now. If you're lucky, we'll come back with some real food."

They left as abruptly as they came, and Alice let out a heavy sigh. She was glad they didn't pry further into exactly how she had gotten in the hospital in the first place. They were probably waiting on their parents to be present. She suddenly wished she had managed to sleep a bit longer, giving her the excuse to save it for the next day.

A soft knock brought Alice's attention to the door, and she gasped quietly.

"Hi there, Alice," Jasper greeted coyly as he stepped into the room. "You look beautiful." She snorted. "No, really," he insisted as he sat on the bed, taking her hand into his own. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them, meeting his honey-colored eyes that bore into hers. His warm breath felt heavy and thick as it her face. She licked her lips, tightening her grip on his fingers. "We'll work this out, Alice," he promised. He squeezed her fingers like she had done with his. "You're worth it, Alice Cullen."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,000 words. I was going to have them have a little make out session in that last part, but I decided to delve into the more emotional side of their relationship; the touches, the sweet promises, just being there for each other. There'll be plenty of kissing later (; Anyways, thanks for staying tuned for another chapter of this story. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last time, made my day actually interesting, and please review once again!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is just a really fluffy chapter I wanted to write before probably some Maria drama and the big show! Plenty of kissing, cutely awkward moments, and I just really like this chapter :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"These are for you."

Jasper handed over the bouquet of flowers that varied from daisies to carnations to roses. He smiled tentatively before leaning in, giving Alice a soft kiss on the cheek. He took a step back, face flushing brilliantly. Alice laughed breathlessly. With one hand at the collar of his coat, she tugged him forward. Their lips met chastely before Jasper forced himself to break the kiss. He grinned like a fool, resting his forehead against hers. His hands slid down her arms until he reached her hands, holding them gently in her own.

"Hi," Alice smiled coyly.

"Hi to you too," Jasper smiled back. "I've missed you, Alice Cullen."

It'd been about five days, nearly a week, since Alice had been discharged from the hospital. Being on bed rest, in the simplest of words, was down right boring. She was confined to her bed with a limited amount of visitors; meaning Bella, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, and family. This short list did not include Jasper. After the second day of not seeing Jasper, Alice had begged to her parents to let Jasper visit, just once. Thinking back on it, Carlisle's exact words were: "I'd hate for you to overexert yourself by doing some _extracurricular _ activities."

"Are you blushing?" Jasper asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Raising a hand to her burning cheeks, Alice mumbled, "No."

"Having naughty thoughts?" he teased as he looped his arms around her waist. Dipping is head, he captured her lips. She let out a sound of approval. Her arms were around his neck in a matter of seconds, fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. Kissing him was a pleasure Alice had found herself without the past couple of days, and she was using this sweet time to her advantage. As she deepened the kiss, an awkward cough made the young couple jump away from each other.

"This is what I meant by extracurricular activities," Carlisle said with a knowing smile.

"Er, hello there, Mr. Cullen," Jasper greeted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you for asking," Carlisle replied cheerfully. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"If I'm welcomed."

"Of course you are. Esme will be looking forward to making an even bigger meal for an extra guest." Carlisle looked slightly perturbed for a moment before hastily saying, "I'll leave you two for some well-waited for quality time together. Oh and, Jasper? Do watch your hands."

Alice giggled while Jasper seemed to take even more steps away from her, face burning cherry red. As her father disappeared from sight, Alice pulled Jasper into a searing kiss. He gave in for a moment before realizing what was happening. He gently disentangled himself from her, panting heavily.

"Alice Cullen, you did not just do that after your father just said those words!" Jasper exclaimed, keeping her at an arm's length. He shook his head warily before taking a steadying breath. He stepped close to her once more, wearing an embarrassed grin. "But I'll admit, I could get used to this." Alice raised an eyebrow, and Jasper merely chuckled softly before kissing her once more, short and sweet. He felt himself smile at the pout on her face, his thumb brushing her lips absently. "Why don't you put those lovely flowers I got you in a vase so they don't wilt, and then," he brushed their lips together, "we'll go somewhere more private."

Nodding her approval, Alice guided him through the house and to the kitchen. She grabbed a vase from one of the cabinets and filled it with water, placing the flowers there. After placing them in a patch of sunlight that streamed through the window, Alice grabbed his hand. She chatted about what she'd been doing the past few days, almost speaking without thinking; she liked it, and she could only do it around him. It was warm and breezy outside as they walked onto the porch. They sat on the steps, his arms loosely embracing her.

"I really did miss you," Jasper whispered, kissing the top of her head. _I love you. _"I missed you so much, Alice Cullen."

"I missed you too," Alice murmured with a sweet smile. She pressed a kiss to to his jaw, nuzzling his neck. She basked in his musky smell that held a citric tang. "Jasper, what did you do while I've been gone?"

"I moped," Jasper admitted, "a lot. Everywhere."

Alice giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tilted her head up, kissing him tenderly. Jasper reacted immediately, one hand cupping the back of her head while the other tightened around her waist. She felt herself melt as their lips met and parted slowly and tenderly.

"God, I love you," Jasper said without thinking. He froze, as did she. He pulled away quickly, growing paler by the second.

"Jasper," Alice called softly, "Jasper, look at me." He relented, meeting her gaze reluctantly. "I love you too." His eyes grew wide, and he opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him by kissing the corner of his mouth. "I love you so much, Jasper Hale, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my time with." She pulled him down, and she captured his lips in a chaste kiss that had her wanting more.

"Not even Bella?" Jasper teased. "Not even Emmett, or Rosalie?"

"You sure know how to kill a mood," Alice whined. She got up, stretching languidly, feeling his eyes on her. Jasper followed after her, placing his head on her shoulder, hugging her from behind. He kissed his way up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I lied," she said breathlessly. "I lied... You can't kill a mood. Okay, you can, but you can definitely fix it." She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling lazily. "I'm ready to see everyone. I'm ready to be back at school... I'm ready to sing with you next week at the spring show."

"I'm ready too," Jasper hummed, but for some reason, he felt like they weren't just talking about the show.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,042 words. Woo-hoo! Another chapter down, guys! We're that much closer to the end. In one way, it's a good thing, in another, I'm disappointed to see this story coming closer to the end.

Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! I love reading them; they just rock my socks off! Keep 'em up, and I'll update always!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I had no idea how to write in some Maria drama. Here it is though! Not completely happy about it, but I did it! I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Jasper toyed with Alice's delicate fingers as Mr. Foster stressed about their last practice before the Spring Show. He had tuned him out long before, much more entertained by brushing kisses along the tips of her fingers and whispering sweet nothings into her ear; it was even better when she blushed profusely, ducking her head shyly. He grinned shamelessly, kissing her lips softly. The couple had been dating for weeks now, their bond only intensifying.

"Okay, I can tell most of you have zoned me out for the past half hour, so hightail it and get to work!" Mr. Foster yelled, making all the students jump, some blushing at the fact they were caught not paying attention. They all stared at him for a moment. "Did you not hear me? Get to work, kiddies!"

Alice smiled, holding Jasper's hand and led him over to the piano on the stage. She sat on the bench when she noticed Maria coming their way. Biting back sigh, she told Jasper to go get them some snacks. She could tell her didn't really believe that was the reason she was sending him away, but he left anyways, casting a friendly smile to Maria. Alice watched him go before moving her eyes to Maria. The new student had been glaring at Alice ever since she got back. Maria had gone as far as cornering Alice one day after school, telling her to break up with Jasper.

_"Just break up with him. Can't you see he's just using you? It's obvious he doesn't love you the way you think he does. Everyone can see it. They just don't want to say it. But here I am, Alice, telling the truth."_

Her cruel words echoed in Alice's mind, her body going tense all over. Maria was wrong. She wasn't telling the truth. Jasper loved her.

"Alice," Maria greeted neutrally, but there was this twinge of fear that pounded in Alice's heart. "How are you?"

"Fine," Alice replied shortly, feeling fidgety and nauseous. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, actually, but..." Maria trailed off as she picked at her fingernails. Her dark, feline eyes moved back to look at Alice as she smiled devilishly. "Why don't we take this outside? I mean, it's a beautiful day!"

It was stupid to agree, but Alice found herself doing so anyways. She followed Maria out of the auditorium, outside in the setting sunlight.

_"Alice, if you don't do this... Things will have to get physical. You don't want that do you?" Maria's voice had been husky and bitter, her finger nails scraping along the sensitive skin of Alice's jaw. "Poor thing," she had cooed patronizingly, "leave now before you're in too deep, little one. I know people, Alice. So many to choose from, so many to ask for, so many to do as I say..."_

_"You don't scare me," Alice had said. "You don't scare me."_

Alice felt like she was walking to her death, and her fears were confirmed when Maria slammed her into the brick wall of the school. With the air knocked out of her and a knife at her throat, Alice could only stare defiantly at Maria as she tried not let her know she was scared.

"Tell me, Alice Cullen," she snarled, her accent becoming more and more obvious and prominent. "Now that you know who you're dealing with, you have a better idea what's the price for taking what's mine." The knife cut into Alice's skin, and the petite girl fought a whimper. "Do you hear that, Cullen? Jasper Hale is _mine. _He is mine."

"My god, you're crazy," Alice laughed breathlessly as she tried to sound brave, but shut up when she felt her blood trickle down her neck.

"Dump him," Maria said, sounding like a broken record. "Dump him, and I won't have to hurt you."

"No."

"Don't make me," Maria said, voice shaking as if she actually didn't want to. "Alice, I'll do what I have to, but make this easier on yourself." This time, Alice was sure she heard the hesitation before Maria said 'yourself'.

"Maria, you don't have to do this," Alice said softly. She tried to make sure she didn't move her throat too much.

"I have to!" Maria screamed. The knife dug further into Alice's throat, more blood seeping out. "I can't have a single thing I want, but here's my chance! I finally get what _I _want."

"Maria, please," Alice begged.

Before the other girl could answer, a panicked "_Alice!_" rang out. Both girls jumped and turned to see Rosalie running towards them. The blonde roughly pushed Maria away, and she pulled Alice into her arms like the little sister she was to her. She took her sleeve and pressed it to Alice's cut, muttering, "I come outside for some fresh air because Emmett was being too suffocating, and I see this? Just my day."

"I'm fine," Alice rasped.

"Alice, I love you, and you know I do," Rosalie sighed, "but shut up and let me take you to the hospital."

"Maria-"

"Can go die in a hole right now," the taller girl spat. "Come on."

"But Jasper..."

"Can be told later," Rosalie said, ushering Alice to the car.

"Rose, I-"

"No, seriously," Rose paused in the middle of turning the car. "Shut up, Alice."

* * *

**A/N:** 924 words. What'd you think? Yay? Neigh?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** *trumpets play* Hello, my dear readers! Alas, it is true. I am not dead though it may have seemed so. I apologize tremendously! I've been very lazy and procrastinating, using school and tests as my excuse. But now, you lucky people you, have me all for yourselves for a week! SPRING BREAK, BABY! ;) Ahem... Enjoy!

* * *

"I am _fine._"

"You lost quite a bit of blood and nearly got stitches, sweetheart. I wouldn't exactly call that fine."

Alice flushed in frustration as her father continued to examine her cut with a doctor's curiosity. She fidgeted with her fingers absent-mindedly. She had been in the hospital for at least two hours. It hadn't been too bad because it was just Rosalie fussing over her. But then Carlisle found her and Rosalie, which inevitably led to him calling Esme. So for the past two hours Alice had been continually fussed over by Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Glancing at her phone and the several texts from Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, Alice knew she'd have at least three more to bug her about how she felt and where it hurt soon enough.

"Ice chips?" Rosalie offered, handing her a styrofoam cup. Smiling weakly, Alice accepted it. She downed half the cup in one go, eager for an excuse not to answer the repeated questions. Rosalie sat down next to her. Her face seemed forlorn as her hand gently stroked Alice's mussed hair. "You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you pinned to the wall. And then I saw Maria. I saw the glint of the knife..." Her voice trailed off, cracking. She pressed her lips into a thin line, pulling Alice into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that again, Alice," she whispered.

"I think that's my line," Jasper said from the doorway. He smiled as the two pulled away. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, a shadow of doubt crossing his face. "Can you give us a moment, Rose?"

"No funny business," Rosalie warned as she got up. She walked by him with a raised eyebrow. She nudged him with her elbow, wearing a teasing smirk. She gave her brother a hug suddenly, squeezing tight. Leaning in, she whispered into his ear, "Take care of her, Jasper."

Giving a humorless smile, Jasper replied hoarsely, "Always."

When Rosalie was gone from sight, Jasper slowly made his way over to Alice. He bit his lower lip, holding out his hands. She took them immediately, intertwining their fingers. He smiled and gently pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a bit, but he caught her, his smile growing. He bent his head and kissed her softly. It was short and sweet, and his eyes were clouded. He let out a deep breath, wrapping his arms around her in a caressing embrace.

"I got Rosalie's call," he told her after a while. He buried his face into her hair, simply reveling in the fact that she was there in his arms. "I was so worried. I nearly killed Edward, Emmett, and myself getting here." He hugged her tighter, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. "I almost lost it. I almost lost _you_, Alice Cullen."

"What's going to happen to her?" Alice asked, her question muffled due to the fact that her face was pressed into his shoulder. "Maria, I mean. I don't know where she went after Rosalie took me here."

"Bella's dad and a few of his cop buddies are checking the local area for her," Jasper said. "I suspect she can't have gone for. Shaken up the way she was, I wouldn't be surprised if we found herself and her car wrapped around a light pole."

"Jasper!" Alice gasped, pulling away from him. Her mind reeled at his cold voice and harsh words. She backed up until she found herself falling back onto her bed. Her hands went to her lap, tight little fists clenched and white. "You can't possibly mean that."

"But I do," Jasper spat. Then she saw the fear in his eyes, the fury. His normally placid and amber eyes were a roaring gold, flickering between pain and anger. "She could've killed you, Alice! What would've happened if Rosalie hadn't come out when she did? Maria might've slit your throat. She could've just left you there to bleed to death. I wouldn't have known! I wasn't there. I didn't protect you!" His hands reached up to grip at his curls, face scrunched up and riled. Tears fell from his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice them. "I don't know what I would've done if you had died, Alice. I love you!"

"Jasper, I love you too," Alice whispered, voice soft and calm. She slowly got up and hugged him, tears of her own falling. "But please stop. You're scaring me."

Immediately, Jasper's tense body went lax. With definite hesitation, he hugged her back. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. More tears came, and he let out a soft sob. They stayed like that, in each other's arms. Neither noticed the time passing, the nosy nurses poking their heads in from time-to-time. Both were too wrapped up in the waves of hormones, stress, relief, and so much more crashing into them.

"I have to go," Jasper said eventually. He glanced at the clock that read ten past five. He pulled away and pressed another kiss to her lips. This one lasted longer, but there was a bittersweet feel to it. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, gathering himself to face reality once again. "I'll come visit soon, okay?"

"You'd better," Alice threatened playfully, lightening the mood. She went onto her tippy-toes and kissed him once more, this one less innocent than the last two. Both broke apart a little breathless but with broad grins gracing their faces. She ran a hand through his hair, kissing his cheek quickly. "Soon, right?"

"As soon as I can," Jasper promised. Stealing one more kiss, he ducked out of the room. Alice watched him leave with a dreamy expression until an older nurse with graying hair pulled back in a bun bustled into her room.

"That your boyfriend?" the nurse inquired, flipping through the clipboard at the foot of the bed.

"Yes," Alice hummed as she made her way back into bed.

"He seems like a keeper," the nurse winked.

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "He sure is."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,052 words. I really liked how this chapter turned out. It was this sort of bittersweet chapter because of Jasper's guilt of not being there for Alice, but sweet because Jalice romance is in the air! What did _you _think of it? Let me know in your wonderful review below! See you next time (:


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** This is horrible. And short. But I needed to finish this.

* * *

"_Today, Maria Silva was arrested for the assault of seventeen year-old Alice Cullen and the second-degree murder of thirty-four year-old Josie Hammonds. Silva assaulted Cullen before driving off. From there, it is suspected she drank before continuing. Silva then went onto the highway and crashed into Hammonds. Silva was tested, and it was released that her alcohol content was twice the legal limit. Hammonds was a mother of two, a two year-old and a nine year-old. Silva is rumored to be sentenced ten years in prison with a three year probation. Local authorities say that Silva is a possible candidate to plead the insanity charge..._"

"Turn it off."

Jasper did as he was told, watching the TV flick off before turning to Alice, enveloping her in his arms. She relaxed immediately and leaned into his warmth. She let a few tears fall. She sniffled, but didn't sob, didn't cry. She hugged him back as she tried to lull herself into a faux state of relief. It had been two weeks since Maria attacked Alice. After she was released from the hospital, everything slowly shifted back to their normal routine; everyone went to school or work, everyone in music class stayed after school for the show that was that very night, and it was like everything was okay. But it wasn't.

Thought she would never admit it to anyone other than Jasper (who only knows because he accidentally stumbled upon her having one), Alice had nightmares about Maria. She's been having them since she got home from the hospital. They weren't anything serious, she felt. It was normal, she thought. The dreams were all alike in her mind. Maria would appear with that damned knife of hers. She'd send away Jasper who'd obey uncharacteristically. Maria would give her "leave-him-because-you-don't-deserve-him" speech, and in the dreams, Alice believed her. Maria would nearly stab her to death and then walk off with Jasper who'd go along with it like she meant nothing.

She had just finished explaining her dreams to him when they decided to watch the news. Imagine their surprise to see a dolled-up reporter talking about the bitch herself. It was all too much, all too real. It hurt so much. Alice had no doubt that if Jasper hadn't been there, she would've crumbled.

"Don't," Jasper whispered, reading her mind. "You are so strong, Alice Cullen. I don't want you to ever forget that. I want you to promise me you never will."

Sighing, Alice mumbled, "Promise."

Later that night, Alice and Jasper took the stage. They performed their three songs, earning more applause than any other pair in the stadium. It felt right. It felt perfect. It felt like _them. _The teasing banter and secretive smiles.

"You were amazing up there, little bit!" Emmett grinned wildly, ruffling his sister's hair.

Alice and Jasper decided to take all their friends out for pizza after the show, meaning, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric.

"You and Rose weren't half bad either," Alice replied cheerfully.

"Everyone knows we were the best!" Mike exclaimed playfully, nudging Jasper.

"I can't see how you stand them," Jasper whispered into Alice's ear.

"You get used to it."

"Like with you?" he teased.

"Exactly."

"Hey, Alice," Jasper said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** 580 words.


End file.
